


当我和男朋友私奔后在做什么

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 迪克和沃利私奔了，然而第二天布鲁斯肯定会找到他们，所以他们必须做点什么，比如一些不一样的





	

**Author's Note:**

> 微弱电流PLAY，有科学依据支持  
> 【大概3毫安，根据自己身体而定，请不要轻易尝试】  
> 我只是想开车而已

迪克不是一个会收拾东西的人，在他刚成为夜翼和科莉交往的时候，第一次去她家过夜的外星公主简直要被这个地球人的公寓吓死。  
“这简直就是个仓库，迪克。”  
沃利和迪克去了他的一间多年没用过的公寓，那是他在泰坦的时候住过的地方，那会儿他还在和科莉交往，他们在这里有过很多美好的回忆。  
“上一次这么说的是科莉，这说明我是个始终如一的男人。”  
“不是我说——我觉得这房子从科莉来到现在就没变过。”沃利弹掉一只落在他身上的小蜘蛛，夸张地咳嗽了两下。“想想，这都是多少年前的事情了，这些都已经是历史文物了！”他挥舞着手臂，“看！这边的是夜翼元年的东西，而这边是夜翼和他第一任女朋友睡过的沙发！或许还有地板！”  
“我们从来都是睡床上的，沃利！”迪克抗议。“而且你真舍得让你男朋友睡地板上？反正我不要睡沙发，我走的时候它就坏了。”  
“希望你的床垫没有坏。”沃利说着，迅速找出了清洁工具回到迪克身边，向他敬了个礼，“那么我们从哪里开始，长官？”

阿尔弗雷德要是知道迪克打扫卫生只打扫了卧室和浴室，大概会很生气。不过客厅的杂物实在太多，天知道迪克是怎么让这里堆满杂物的，而现在天色晚了，他们决定明天再挑捡这些破烂。  
“那只不过是杂物而已！”迪克抗议破烂的说法。“那可不是破烂！”  
“好好好，是杂物，不是破烂。”沃利伸了个懒腰，扑倒在新换了被罩床单的床上，露出一只眼睛看着迪克：“那我们早点休息，明天整理你的破烂？”  
“沃利！”  
“哦，杂物。”

沃利从来都觉得杂物和破烂没什么两样，毕竟收藏品是有纪念意义的破烂，而几套餐具，烧水的壶，料理用的炒锅在放在这个公寓里很多年后，除了没破以外和破烂似乎没什么区别。  
不过管他呢，也没什么区别，毕竟在躲避蝙蝠侠的时候选择没那么多。他的岳父——是的他已经这么认为了——似乎并不看好他们，迪克头几天回了庄园和布鲁斯谈谈，结果当晚他就回来，带着沃利搬了出去，两个人像私奔一样找了迪克以前的公寓落脚。  
怎么说呢，至少这个公寓还有水和电，而且热水器也没坏。  
“你确定吗，迪克，那可是蝙蝠侠。”沃利把脱掉的衣服丢在房间的一张凳子上，一把抓住迪克恶作剧踩到他后背上的脚踝，“我估计这个时候他已经知道我们在哪儿了。”  
“让他知道去吧，反正他就算知道了也不能跑过来现装摄像头。”迪克把另一只脚也踩到沃利的肩膀上——他刚洗完澡，白皙的脚趾泡了水有些起皱，沃利用另一只手抓住他的另一个脚踝，直起身子，双手一抬将他拽了过来。  
“嗯哼？刚洗完澡？双腿大开？”  
“你拽着我的腿呢，沃利。”迪克的浴衣从大腿位置滑下，形状好看的大腿暴露了出来，从沃利的视角能看到迪克仔细清洗干净的阴茎——此刻那里还没有被唤醒，不过看来迪克已经做好了准备，他正抬着头，一脸笑意从大腿间看着沃利。“嗯哼，又不是我要这样的。”  
说着迪克将右腿从沃利的掌控中抽出来，脚掌踩上沃利的手臂，沿着他的手臂慢慢磨蹭着，经过他的上臂，肩膀，最后在他的胸口停了下来，用脚趾搔了搔他的皮肤。  
“你觉得呢，KF？”  
沃利已经经历过很多次，迪克突然以曾经的称呼叫他，然而那往往都是这个时候，迪克总有办法让一个亲昵的称呼都让他血脉喷张。  
“我觉得……可能得让你知道这样做会有什么后果。”  
沃利将还在他手里的那条腿搭在他的肩膀上，轻轻吻了吻迪克的脚踝，另一只手抚摸着迪克踩在他胸口上的脚背，意料之中得到了迪克颤抖的反应。  
“有时候我觉得你是故意的，Rob。”沃利在迪克的脚踝上留下一个吻痕，接着伸出舌头，低头舔了舔迪克的脚背，他扭动了一下身体并发出了一声低吟。  
“别害羞啊，宝贝儿。”沃利看到他的膝盖微微弯曲，下体已经有抬头的趋势，浴衣随着身体不自觉的扭动松散开来，露出他美好的身体——即使有满身的伤疤也挡不住迪克有多好看。“你这个样子可好看，你知道吗？”  
“沃利……”迪克的声音颤抖起来，似乎对足部的刺激很是受用，“别……”  
“嗯？别什么？”  
沃利想继续逗弄迪克，谁知迪克突然将腿抽了回来，双腿缠上沃利的腰——熟悉的大腿杀，沃利被猛得拽了下来，迪克伸出手臂缠上他的脖颈，热情地吻了他。  
“事不宜迟啊，沃利。”迪克松开了沃利，吻了吻他的鼻尖，“你要知道，要是蝙蝠侠知道了明天就会来装摄像头和窃听器。”  
“哇哦，那么我们还有一个晚上的时间。”沃利将手伸到迪克松垮的浴衣里，揉捏着他的囊袋，迪克发出了舒服的哼哼声。“说起来我们也的确挺久没做了。”他另一只手抚摸起迪克的大腿，摸到屁股的时候还拍了一下。“超级英雄的工作还真是闲不着。”  
“都这样了还不做你就没救了，沃利。”迪克还在他胸口上的脚用力踩了踩，“嗯？怎么样？”  
“你可别后悔。”沃利笑着把他的双腿拉开，把浴衣扯下来丢到地上，迪克柔韧的双腿被他拉直掰开，阴茎暴露在沃利的视线里，已经开始颤颤地勃起，“你今天一定会哭着求饶的。”  
“嗯哼，如果你说的是你的速度永远够快够猛的话——”  
沃利突然将迪克的囊袋包裹在手掌中，迪克感觉到除了沃利手掌的温暖外还有一股微弱的酥麻感，像是电击——不，这好像就是电击！  
“喜欢我的新技术吗宝贝儿。”沃利看着迪克的表情从得意变成惊讶，接着烧红了脸，嗯嗯呜呜地哼哼起来。“别忍着，看你这样应该是挺喜欢的样子？”  
说着沃利用另一只手握住迪克的阴茎，上下套弄起来，同样酥麻的感觉袭击到了最敏感的地方，迪克瞪大了眼睛，没忍住叫了出来：“沃利！”  
“我在。”沃利一边温柔的抚慰着他的下体，一边吻了他，“怎么了？还没开始呢。”  
“不……停，停下来——”迪克放开了沃利，双手抓紧了床单。“停，沃利——嗯啊~”  
“叫出来，亲爱的。”沃利舔了舔嘴唇，看着迪克抓紧床单，再也忍不住发出甜腻的呻吟。“你越来越美味了，我觉得你可以吃了。”  
沃利拿来了润滑剂，他的速度够快，迪克甚至没感觉到他离开了去拿东西。沃利放开了他的阴茎，但囊袋还被抚慰着，酥麻的感觉慢慢渗入骨髓，带来的快感越来越多。接着迪克感觉到润滑剂抹在他的后穴上，沃利的手指在他的后穴上按压，原本紧绷的括约肌慢慢软化，甚至因为阴囊上酥麻的电击而觉得空虚——沃利的手指伸进去了两根，他的阴囊，会阴，后穴，甚至是肠道里都有着那种酥麻的感觉。可怕的酥麻让迪克感觉要疯了，那种感觉过分的挑起他的欲望，然而却不上不下，随着沃利的手指在肠道搅动，身体的空虚和渴望更加强烈——微弱的电击给了他快感却无法满足他，也无法让他高潮。  
“迪克，你硬的真厉害。”沃利的声音把他从快感的失神中拉了回来，他发现自己正攥紧了床单，随着沃利的手指在他体内抽插的节奏呻吟着，声音甜腻的像一只撒娇的猫。“嘿？你刚刚叫的可大声了，我想你大概是失神了？”他将手指增加到了三根，迪克发出一声急促的尖叫，接着又变成色情的呻吟。“我说了是新技术，亲爱的。”他伸手捻住迪克的乳尖，酥麻的电流让他再次尖叫了起来。  
“嗯啊！沃利！”然而这一声尖叫过于甜腻。乳尖被酥麻的电流刺激，挺立了起来，沃利附身用舌头逗弄着迪克挺立地乳尖，不时用牙齿轻咬，或者含进嘴里，迪克再也忍不住抓住了他红发，发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟。“好棒——”  
“终于说实话啦，Rob。”沃利的心情十分好，他的男朋友真正发起情来实在是太好吃，让他忍不住想要多玩一会儿他的新把戏。“我说过我学了新的技巧，你绝对不会失望的。”  
沃利在他的身体上抚摸着，他的手所摸过的地方都被微弱的电流弄得酥麻，仿佛很多蚂蚁钻进骨髓，给他留下微弱的疼痛和越来越强烈的快感——身体其他地方被电流搞得酥麻，下体的空虚却越发强烈，尤其是后穴已经被开拓好的现在，比起被抚慰阴茎，他更想被塞满后穴。好像全身的蚂蚁最终都钻进后穴里，让他满脑子只有想被填满的渴望。  
“迪克……迪克？”沃利用手在他眼前晃晃，迪克的身体扭动着，发出哭泣的奶猫一般的呻吟，但是对他的动作毫无反应。“又失神了？真是比我想象中还好用啊。”说着他抽出手指，托起迪克的屁股，将自己的阴茎缓缓插入迪克体内。“可是你总这样可不好啊，我得叫醒我的睡美人了。”  
迪克的后穴已经被他充分扩张，然而沃利还是要先让迪克适应下自己的阴茎才好。他缓慢在迪克湿热紧窒的后穴里进出，肠道里足够多的润滑很快就让他在迪克体内畅快动了起来。  
“嗯——啊啊——”迪克的呻吟越发高亢，他也终于回过神来。“沃利？！你什么时候——嗯啊，就……就是那里，哈啊，用力，用力操我——”  
“我怎么会知道一点电流就能让你失神呢。”沃利安慰的摸着他的屁股——或许是沃利单方面认为的安慰——，他的手掌继续释放着微弱的电流，顿时迪克觉得他感受不到他的屁股了，整个屁股酥麻的感觉全部涌向后穴，钻进肠道，麻痹着他的肠壁，让他空虚得想被——操，不对，不光是他的手！  
“哈啊，哈啊，沃利你——你他妈——”迪克一句话被沃利顶得支离破碎，快感太过强烈还让他差点忘了自己要说什么。“嗯……好棒……你……等等……你那玩意儿也带电？！”  
“你要是现在才发现也太晚了Rob。”沃利用自己带着微弱电流的阴茎狠狠顶向迪克的前列腺，迪克尖叫着抽搐起来，过于强烈的快感让他甚至翻了白眼，爽得流出口水。原本因为电流而变得更加敏感的肠道就已经给予了他许多快感，沃利又直接顶撞在他的前列腺上，酥麻的电流袭击了他最敏感也最快乐的地方，没操几下他就到了高潮，肠壁紧紧绞住沃利的阴茎，流出大量前液，有些透明的液体在他小腹上流得到处都是。  
“哇哦，你可是第一次射的这么早。”沃利露出一个惊讶的表情。他和迪克做爱的次数不少，把他操到无精高潮也有过，但是刚操进去三分钟就射精这还是头一次。“我想你应该不会是早泄了，亲爱的，或者说你是太喜欢我这样？”  
迪克还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，身体轻微的抽搐，有些语无伦次。“好……棒……”沃利挑起了眉毛，他在迪克体内缓慢进出，迪克颤抖着抱住了他，扭动屁股让他进得更深些。“快干……干我……好爽……”  
迪克爬到他身上，那双蓝眼睛朦胧的失焦，他把舌头伸进沃利嘴里和他接吻，他从来都能从接吻中过得快感——沃利在他身体里，但是他动的很慢，身体里的酥麻让他想被填满，被干，然而沃利——该死的，说好闪电侠是最快的呢？  
他想对沃利说快点拿出你闪电侠的速度干我，然而他发现他放不开沃利了——他放开他了，然而他好像被吸住了，舌尖传来一阵酥麻，他只能乖乖和沃利继续接吻。  
“哈啊——”终于被沃利放开的时候，迪克心里只有“干他娘的闪电侠”一个念头，而沃利却说：“看来轻微的触电会让你吻我更久。”然后突然用他平时做爱的速度操干起迪克的后穴，惹得毫无准备的迪克伸手抱住他的脖子双手在沃利背上留下一道道抓痕。之前射出的前液流到后穴上，被沃利的阴茎带进体内，沃利在他已经被干到松软的后穴里挤了更多润滑液，搞得他彻底湿透，一次又一次被带着电流的阴茎撞击敏感点，把他从里到外都搞得一塌糊涂。  
“哈啊——啊，啊——好棒，好棒——沃利，沃利操我，哈啊——干我，啊啊——沃利——”在沃利的印象里这好像是迪克第一次被干哭，他高潮了大概有五次，放浪的叫床可能已经把他能想到的所有词汇都用完了，甚至还胡乱大叫着我爱你，有一次还喊了几句罗姆语。沃利第一次见到迪克被干到生理性泪水流了一脸，流出的口水打湿了床单，但是这些在沃利眼里却太过色情。“我不行了——不行了，啊，啊，不行——沃利，沃利——”  
“我觉得我会越来越爱你了，迪克。”沃利操干的速度本来就快，现在他更是加快了速度，阴茎上的电流让迪克大叫着再次高潮，身体抽搐着射出大量黄色的尿液。  
——干他娘的闪电侠。  
迪克最终被操晕过去时想到。他觉得他的自尊心受到了伤害。  
“迪克……你实在是太好吃了。”  
把男朋友操到射尿的刺激实在太大了，沃利用力干到最深处，将精液射进了迪克体内。  
沃利在射精后慢慢退出了迪克的身体，粘稠的乳白色精液从他已经被完全操开的后穴流出来，弄脏了床单。迪克躺在那里动都不动，好像彻底没力气了，也好像是睡着了。  
“嘿，迪克，宝贝儿，亲爱的？”沃利轻轻拍了拍迪克的脸，“你不会是……被操晕了？”  
哦，大概等他醒来之后一顿家庭暴力是免不了的了。  
沃利心想要不下次还是正常做爱吧。要是被蝙蝠侠知道迪克被他干得这么惨，可能他一辈子也别想和男朋友结婚了。


End file.
